one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON Ø: MEGA Rayquaza vs White Fatalis
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! As Team Final Day witnessed an ultimate struggle, Two Rival Monster Hunting Franchises go toe to toe, Tooth Claw and Tail to the other. and the fate of reality will be warped in the end. Which God Dragon will prevail, and decide the fate of INFINITY?! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR 1! MINUTE! MELEE! Beginning It was a Spatial Rend that brought The Two Gods together... Now two dragons appeared in Gensokyo to destroy infinity itself. As one of the dragons was about to slaughter Team Final Day... Byakuren Hijiri: THIS IS IT!!! But then, out of the blue, Utsuho Reiuji appeared out of nowhere and used her third leg to blast White Fatalis out of the way, and back to the sky. Byakuren Hijiri: Utsuho! Utsuho Reiuji: I've been on the road to redemption since I had some small chat with a futuristic dude. Also, I apologize for trying to murder you, Hijiri-sama. Yukari Yakumo: You were never involved during "The Ten-Day Hunt". Stand down or I will kill you as leader. Utsuho Reiuji: No. I want to help you guys! Cirno shouldn't have to be the only dumbass to have a right! Aya's a bird, and she joined! Tenshi Hinanawi: Utsuho-san. Stop... As MEGA Rayquaza was about to use Dragon Tail to fracture a huge part of land, the Great Hakurei Barrier wasn't the only victim... Cirno: Owie... Utsuho's arch nemesis, and childish prick, Cirno tried to take the blow only to be reckless at the Hell that is MEGA Rayquaza's Dragon Tail, which created a fault on the earth, Gensokyo was exposed to Earth once again, risking The Doctor's point to be proven. (White Noise) The 12th Doctor: Why is there no such thing as perfect hiding? For one to truly hide, they must make the predators think they don't exist! So why can't they?! (White Noise) Yukari was now worried. Yukari Yakumo: It happened again... Worse than last time as well... Sumireko was bad enough, but we at least forgave her. This, however is a sin Gensokyo can't atone... White Fatalis then charged with Electric Breath discharged, everyone, except Cirno evacuated to try and hide. But only Sanae knew of such beings as they went around Present Day Earth as the battle finally began... The Fight THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... IT'S ALL OR NOTHING! WARNING! TIME LIMIT SYSTEM OVERRIDED! THIS FIGHT NOW MUST HAVE A WINNER! NO REFUSING! The fight will now countdown in reverse, starting from 0. Chapter 1: Sekai no Ito Flaws are merely obstacles to make a great world better... 0.1-16.2: Both Dragons flew at fast speeds around the world as many witnessed in panic. MEGA Rayquaza used Extremespeed to lash out at White Fatalis. The result is an attack that couldn't even penetrate Fatalis' scales. He fought back with a red electricity filled bite that ripped part of the flesh of MEGA Rayquaza. He then used Draco Meteor to bomb Fatalis... 16.3-35.8: Fatalis Roared in pain, as he struck MEGA Rayquaza's claws, and dragged him into space. He then responded with Hyper Beam, which released the grip, as he returned to earth. White Fatalis followed close behind as they were about to crashland onto Mt. Fuji. By that point the townspeople thought their Gods had betrayed them as one of the Dragons broke open the mountain itself. 36.4-59.9: As Mt. Fuji was causing a devastation on the lines of Mt. St. Helens, The Dragons continued fighting. MEGA Rayquaza tried to use Draco Meteor, but White Fatalis bit MEGA Rayquaza in the neck, forcing the attack to backfire, while it attacked him. But the worst has yet to happen... A Spatial Rend was being created and its vortex was sucking up both dragons as it warped them to another world completely... Chapter 2: Chikatetsu no Deguchi Hidden Worlds were discovered years before reality settled... Asgore Dreemurr and the rest of Frisk's friends were about to have a tearful farewell after a final clash at who was really Asgore's Son; Asriel Dreemurr. As Asriel knew this was his final farewell with his best friend, Frisk was about to finally return to the surface. Almost. 60.1-76.2: A Spatial Rend blocked Frisk's path, releasing two giant dragons; one crushed Frisk without even affecting his SOUL in anyway, in physicality, killing the poor boy. The other Dragon, MEGA Rayquaza, did a Dragon Tail to try and cause an earthquake in the Underground. All it did was kill Flowey before it could manipulate the Continuum in his vision, but it made a huge dent on the ground. The two dragons fought Frisk's friends as Alphys and Asriel stood behind for protection. Sans went first. 72.3-75.9: Sans: Ohoho...! Apparently these excuses for birds just want to be dunked on HARDCORE! Eat my bones! 76.3-80.6: Papyrus: You kill my bud, I'll kill your SOUL like the rest of us! And that is ME being serious! 81.2-99.7: But the dragons' SOULs were far too strong and MEGA Rayquaza used Extremespeed to blast apart Papyrus' body. Sans was infinitely faster though. But White Fatalis' loud roar frightened him so much, he fainted, as he obliterated Sans with an electric blast. With the skeletal Sentries dead, Asgore declared evacuation of the area before they die too. Undyne simply declined saying she is doing this for her lover. Alphys happily blushed when she heard the declaration. But White Fatalis simply denied such a thing and emitted red lightning as he zapped the Otacon wannabe. Undyne was so angry her lover was murdered mindlessly she decided to fight the two beasts herself... 100.3-119.9: As Undyne was doing her best to kill both beasts, MEGA Rayquaza used Outrage to cause enough damage to enweaken the fish folk as she impaled his body through. Then, out of the blue, Mettaton appeared out of nowhere to host a game show... That lasted for several seconds as another Spatial Rend sucked the two competing dragons to yet another new dimension... Mettaton wondered for himself what the crap was going on in the first place. Undyne didn't know. All three Dreemurrs didn't know. It was relevant that those two abominations weren't ordinary threats for killing Frisk and Sans so easily... Mettaton's question is now under the answering position of Z-City... Chapter 3: Z-Ichi Burusu Faith is not enough to save us all... After Garou was defeated by Class B Hero Saitama, he and the higher ranked Class S Hero Genos wanted some arr and arr... Tornado of Terror even wanted to sunbathe for awhile on the beach... Genos: Say, Saitama? Saitama: Yeah, my straight A student? Genos: Do you really think the legends are true? About Blast? Saitama: (FML) Nah... He's more bored of fighting than all of us. There is no way he'll ever come in eterni- 120.1-148.3: Before the B-Tier hero can finish his sentence, two God Level Threats appeared from the Rend, and as Saitama (Actually, Captain Baldy, as a spoiler) was about to punch White Fatalis, his fist only did marginal damage. While Genos tried to damage MEGA Rayquaza with a significantly more successful result. Tornado of Terror was even forced to fight in her bikini. MEGA Rayquaza used Surf to create a giant tsunami that forced the three heroes inland to Z-City where the Tidal Surge leveled most of the Megaopolis, and killed hundreds of Heroes, Villains, even Dragon level Threats without mercy. 148.8-166.7: With Hundreds of Thousands Dead or in quaking fear, as Saitama & co. arrived to inspect the Damage, MEGA Rayquaza came and was about to kill the most currently notable of the heroes with White Fatalis not too far behind. Until... 154.8-156.2: ???: Not so fast you damned excuses for Dragons! 156.7-162.8: Speed of Sound Sonic arrived in the nick of time to at least puncture MEGA Rayquaza severely. Saitama even did a super-serious punch that broke White Fatalis' skull. Tornado of Terror though, demanded to know why an ass like Speed of Sound Sonic arrived when things got so bad... 163.3-168.5: Tornado of Terror: Speed of Sound Sonic! Why didn't y- Hey! Why the hell are you looking at me like that!? Am I an Object of Desire to you?! 169.4-172.6: Speed of Sound Sonic: Oh, sorry about that, Tatsumaki. I couldn't help but wonder why anyone would wear that attire INLAND... 173.3-176.1: Tornado of Terror: Grr...! Listen you pig! 176.2-179.9: But just as everyone was about to feud, another Spatial Rend was created to suck in the two Dragonic entities to another Plane of Existence... Even Genos was confused as to what happened; The topic then switched to that portal to other Verses. Tornado of Terror had no idea what it could do with space. Saitama was simply looking like an idiot as always, and Speed of Sound Sonic actually now had a good reason to take a walk... Chapter 4: Ōkami Otoko Shokogun The Moon sparks powerful flames like a Wildfire... As the full moon rose above Innistrad, as Jace Beleren was feuding with a former ally turned Femme Fatale, Liliana Vess, meanwhile in Kessig, another Planeswalker, Arlinn Kord was doing all she could to protect the werewolves from human threats, and potentially, Avacyn's Dark Side: The Purifier. As her anxiety to become a Werewolf became stronger, she saw someone killing a Werewolf which by that point, she couldn't take such prejudice anymore, and Arlinn became a Werewolf like an Animagus, attracting attention from the mob. Man: You Shod of a Beast! Go to Hell! 180.1-198.6: But the Hunter was forced to oblivion as the two Dragons arrived to force Kessig, and the Wolf Run to ruins. As MEGA Rayquaza and White Fatalis were fighting each other again after some time, Arlinn was chasing after the two dragons at surprising fast speeds. She eventually caught up to White Fatalis, and stabbed his eyes. They bled out of control as Arlinn's Wolf Ears deafened from Fatalis' fatal cries. 199.5-226.1: As a flock of Ravens followed Arlinn and the Dragons, as she lept at MEGA Rayquaza, she bit at the beast. The bite left a huge bleeding gash, as Arlinn latched on. MEGA Rayquaza tried to shake her off, but as the groups left Kessig, they eventually arrived at a Drownyard where the Ravens lured them to a trap... 226.7-239.9: As Jace and Liliana were fighting to the death, they both noticed something they saw before, but not like this. Two Elder Dragons, one being scratched alive by a Werewolf, the other, being chased by blackbirds. Liliana then knew the worst has happened for her. The two Planeswalkers set their differences aside, and worked together to try and kill the God-Level Dragons. But before Liliana can summon the undead, The crows formed into the anonymous man responsible for orchestrating all of Liliana's actions. The Raven Man himself! Jace was immediately knocked out by White Fatalis' Thunderstorms and Liliana couldn't stop The Raven Man's foretelling even with her zombie manipulation. Then another Spatial Rend was summoned, sucking up both dragons, but also, The Raven Man himself followed just before the warp was about to close. Jace: You never told me he's a Planeswalker too! Liliana: I had my suspicions... But... Jace: Tell me. Liliana: That's not how one planeswalks. That thing came out of nowhere with those two beasts, and now my worst enemy of all is with them, potentially going to kill whole worlds... That man is now going to unreachable worlds, and there's nothing we can do to stop him now... Jace: Praying won't help either, Liliana. I don't suppose we should set our differences aside for good? Liliana: Very well... The two then got up, only to walk different paths... Chapter 5: Higeki e no Shoka All animals are Equal, but some animals are more equal than others... George Orwell As The Eimeru Countryside had a starry night, The Langran siblings, Ryuza and Lemius were looking into the calm, starry night... Lemius: How pretty... Ryuza: Yeah... Lemius: After an epic fight with a warring nation, the night is at its prettiest, almost like the stars themselves glitter in your eyes... Uwah...~ Ryuza: Look, Lemius-chan. I know you're lovestruck with me, though you didn't need to do so as we watch each other's backs... You were probably better off with Corona-chan anyway; the two of you seemed to have a lot of fun together. Lemius simply snuggled with her Elder Brother... Lemius: (giggles) You're cute, Onii-sama; funny even... Especially when you look like a serious Gentleman... Onii-sama? Ryuza: Fire away, sis. Lemius: Do you remember when we were children, and we had to watch each other like we were the parents? Ryuza: Yeah... Quite a hard time for me too... Lemius: To be honest, it was sadder for me... I looked up to you like a father figure, but you were going crazy and stuff... ... But now, you're showing the responsibility a leader should have. I have to be grateful for that! Ryuza simply smiled after what felt like forever... 240.1-262.7: But just as the two were about to do incest, two dragons, and The Raven Man appeared to fight. MEGA Rayquaza did a Hyper Beam that forced the Langrans to run. The Raven Man then orchestrated the rest of the fight. White Fatalis then breathed out red lightning that scattered like a storm. MEGA Rayquaza was finally paralyzed... White Fatalis then crunched his neck with his electrified jaws. MEGA Rayquaza roared in pain, echoing the countryside. The Raven Man was pleased so far... 263.5-288.4: With MEGA Rayquaza crippled, White Fatalis was just several attacks away from winning. As he charged at MEGA Rayquaza, he successfully used Hyper Beam to critically damage Fatalis. Now both were crippled to the point of Powerlessness. The Raven Man was disappointed at both dragon's power... 288.9-299.9: Eventually, MEGA Rayquaza got up and used Thunder to strike White Fatalis. But another Spatial Rend occurred and sucked up both Dragons, and The Raven Man was right behind them... A formerly Communist country is now being threatened by something BESIDES a Terminator ripoff... Chapter 6: Zhan Long Communism is a Relative Term to all; Good or Evil... After Sheng Hua Nan was destroyed by Dong Dong, China was finally getting back on the Path to ensure the government finally gets back on track. Now a Capitalist country, everyday life seemed boring... No threats seemed to come out of nowhere... Violent Dong Dong simply had no further purpose to help others... Even Mario went back to the Mushroom Kingdom as he heard Zhuge Liang sing "I Believe I Can Fly" one last time... But the Sword that Seeks Peace would shatter immediately as an earthquake occurred... Gouki was the first to notice, but never expected what it came with... 300.1-322.8: Gouki fired his Bazookas at Both Dragons, with no success at all. Worse, Mian Hua Tang arrived to summon a Michael Bay styled Optimus Prime. He tried to beat the crap out of the Dragons with his axe, only to do little damage. Optimus then saw an old man below him. They saw each other as threats, but just as Optimus was about to step on the old man, he transformed into a flock of Ravens that successfully dodged Optimus' attack... 323.6-347.1: MEGA Rayquaza used Dragon Tail to crush Optimus and his Matrix of Leadership; annihilating the servant of the Lolita Frill wearing woman. A Shuang came out of nowhere, and apparently watched MaximillianDood's Dong Dong Never Die HYPE AND RAGE Compilation as he now had a catchphrase... 330.2-334.8: A Shuang: UNLIMIITED... POWAH!!! 335.4-352.6: The Attack was so successful, it paralyzed both Dragons, but much too soon; The Raven Man decapitated the Electric Eye user, and to this Extent, Violent Dong Dong came at a no better time to kick his ass. He slammed his fist to create an electric shockwave to try and finish off The Raven Man... 353.2-359.9: But The Raven Man transformed into a flock of Avian life, rendering the attack useless. He then reassembled himself. But Just as White Fatalis was about to create a storm of Red Lightning, he, MEGA Rayquaza, and the Raven Man were all sucked into a portal to a Videogame Dimension... As the Earthquakes ceased it's chaos, everyone wondered as too whether or not such an epic really began... The road reassembled itself, and everyone went back to their districts... Chapter 7: Dansei Yui-Sei You can't have offspring without a mate; How does lubrication make babies? The Hyperdimension; an area where everything has finally gotten all right with as a result of all the conflicts the Goddesses and Makers had to work together to defeat the ultimate foe. After the War ended, Neptune, and Noire were walking back to the Planeptune Basilicom... Neptune: Yeah! We totally kicked their butts at the last moments! Noire: You have quite a bit of imagination there, Nep. Besides, we lost quite a lot of allies. Neptune: Whatsa matter, Noire? Disappointed we can't make babies like a guy would? Obviously not all guys are bad people, you know... Noire: You little shit! Men are just optional bullshit required to make babies! I am not going to have sex with such dirty pervs! ???: STOP. RIGHT. THERE. Neptune and Noire turned around to see an old man walk out of a Spatial Rend before the Dragons. It was The Raven Man, and he had head sighted directly at Noire. She took major offense. Noire: W-What the Hell are you looking at?! I'm not of your age limit! The Raven Man: You come from multiple planes of existence just so females can hiss at even nice men. The Nice Men who go to war, only to get scarred as a result... The Nice Men who regret having whores like YOU. The Nice Men who now realize Hillary Clinton should denounce her role as President of the United States. The Nice Men who would never believe a monster like Noire should be this bad!!! Noire... A gust of wind blew as The Raven Man continued... The Raven Man: Why do you stoop so damn low as to hating male cats only to illegally abuse your Godhood to kill them? And don't say any ASSSHIT!!! Noire: Wha? I only hate Males that can commit a crime towards women! The Raven Man: Which IS FUCKFUCKING ASSSHIT!!! You would spare a guilty animal just for her condition, but not FUCKING spare even the man controlling you?! He made excellent desicions, and had to put up with your horsefucking... Noire: Well, what the hell are you going to do about it, you sicko of an old fart?! You're not even combat able! Nep couldn't handle Noire's judgment. Neptune: Noire, leave it. Noire: WHY??? The Raven Man: It's a fact that I may not have a weapon now, but immediately after, I will have quite abit of heat packing... 360.1-378.3: And The Raven Man was right. Both Dragons came out of the other Spatial Rend, charging at both Goddesses. As they got damaged, they knew they had to transform. As they became Purple Heart and Black Heart, MEGA Rayquaza used Extremespeed to Blitz Black Heart. Purple Heart tried to back her up, but was trampled as a result. White Fatalis simply Caused a thunderstorm by that point... 378.8-401.5: As such destruction was blasting Both Hearts to bits, the two goddesses had no choice but to transform again. But before they were finished... 386.9-391.2: The Raven Man: I. Don't. Think. So... 391.9-419.9: MEGA Rayquaza then used Hyper Beam to interrupt the transformation, and both Goddesses were forced to revert back to their human forms. Noire was now angry, and the same went for Neptune; in a comedic case of course. Noire did an Infinite Slash, while Neptune did a . The combined damage was only Marginal. But it was much too late, another Spatial Rend took the two dragons, and The Raven Man to another dimension. Nep was hyped after a battle of dragons. Noire though slapped her across the face. Neptune: Oi, Noire! That was heavy! Noire: Nep, you idiot! Don't you realize we LOST!? To a man no less?!?? Neptune: Noire, you really need to get a date... Noire: SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU MANY MANY TIMES!!! Neptune: C'mon, dude. Calm down... Guys aren't that bad. I'll introduce you to some dude you'll like! Noire: I'm ASTOUNDED you're still a friggen goddess... Chapter 8: Shinsekaichitsujo We have arrived in our vision of a new world... With United Sanctuary slain, Dragonic Overlord "THE END" (Has since been called Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "the Ace") has now set his sights on the aquatic region of Magallanica... "the Ace": It is over... Not even Blaster Blade can stop me anymore... As the four armed beast took flight to the Merfolk filled region, as he charged through the air... 420.1-439.6: MEGA Rayquaza, and White Fatalis were not too far behind. The Raven Man was even in the form of a Flock of Ravens in a V Pattern. MEGA Rayquaza used Ice Fang to freeze "the Ace" to the bone. But it didn't work; he gashed him by the throat with his highly detailed blades. As MEGA Rayquaza was choking out blood weakly, as White Fatalis was about to give the final blow, "the Ace" stopped him by stabbing him in the adam's apple clean through with an exit wound. he finished that off by gashing open that wound... 440.1-445.7: "the Ace": You will never consider yourselves as dragons again... Now let me go...! "the Ace" then flew at Mach speeds to Magallanica... 446.2-457.3: As both dragons were bleeding, their only hope was that a Spatial Rend arrived to go somewhere else just one last time... ... Nothing... Just... Nothing. No warps or anything. Just the barren wastes of what was the Dragon Empire; Which "the Ace" annihilated before hand, and that's without all the power he had now... The Raven Man finally Arrived only to see two dying dragons. 449.1-458.6: The Raven Man: You are fools to begin with... I will leave you two dragons to die. You deserve it more than any other of your breed... 458.9-479.9: MEGA Rayquaza couldn't just give up now! It used it's last resort, Giga Impact to deal the last of it's energy to White Fatalis. IHe was now in a state of Fatality, but the Battle didn't end there. White Fatalis then used his last giant electrified bite to attempt to kill MEGA Rayquaza. With victory fading away, MEGA Rayquaza then used Incinerate to burn both opponents, thus killing each other on sight... However... The Fight didn't end there... Chapter 9: Jigoku De no Shi Christus in inferno in pace After The Raven Man left the two dragons to go to hell, several denizens remained, waiting for something to happen... *Bill Cipher *Frieza *DIO *Scorpion *Jason Voorees *Cinder Fall *Homura Akemi *Sabe *Garou *Michael Roa Valdamjong *Relius Clover *Nicol Bolas *Master Xehanort *Lenord Nimoy (For... Some reason... Oh, whatever...!) As the Clan were debating over nothing, one of them forced a Flame War of their own... Sabe: Shit man! I am just getting bored already; where's the action?! Why is Spock Incarnate here?!? Lenord Nimoy: Yeah, why am I here? Cinder Fall: Oh, behave you nasty men! You do know us women are the superior race, RIGHT?! Relius Clover: Just for you saying that, my lady, your words will not go unpunished. Cinder Fall: Oh, be quiet, old man! Bill Cipher: If I am to Make an opinion, Why can't we just work as a team for once, and NOT have anyone die early? Garou: Lame. Scorpion: I agree. Homura Akemi: Cinder-Sempai. You did say Women are the superior race, right? Look around you. These men seem to be of higher praise than Madoka, Oriko, Kazumi even! Cinder Fall: WHAT!? Bill Cipher: You know, there is such a thing as Gender Equality... RIGHT?! Frieza: You're just pathetic Illuminati scum! Bill Cipher: (Eye turns Angry Blue) I BEG YOU'RE PARDON?!? Master Xehanort: Leave him, foolish alien. He's of a MUCH higher power than most of us! Frieza: HEY! I can take Lord Beerus if I wanted! DIO: Heh! No you can't! Even Nicol Bolas got weaker as he became a Planeswalker! Nicol Bolas: That is Correct, DIO. If I had my full power back, I would be considered a leader... For now, we are to listen to Cipher's PSalms... Bill Cipher: Thank you, Bolas! At least someone knows true power when they know it! Jason Voorhees: ... Michael Roa Valdamjong: Oi, Sabe-kun. Why are you covering your eyes? Do you have something that almost got me killed by that bitch, Nanaya? Sabe: Eh? What the fuck do you mean by that?! DIO: He means do you have any eyes at all?! Sabe then removed his blood red band that was covering his eyes. DIO was shocked. DIO: WHAT THE...!!! Sabe: You think right, Vamp. Years ago, my eyes were gauged out, leaving my sockets to gush out ' ''A WORLD OF BLOOD... ' Bill Cipher: '''AUGH! MY EYE! MY... BEAUTIFUL EYE!!!' Scorpion: WILL ALL OF YOU SILENCE YOURSELVES?! But just as the conversing got interesting... 480.1-508.6: Both Dragons finally arrived in Hell, fully healed. MEGA Rayquaza used Dragon Tail to crush the stone formation of the hellish abyss. Cinder Fall knew that after all of her deaths, this was her chance at redemption... Unfortunately, Homura didn't agree with Cinder's recklessness... White Fatalis easily made short work of her... 500.7-502.1: Relius Clover: She reaped what she sowed... 502.9-503.4: Frieza: I concur. 504.1-507.3: Sabe: Shit. You look like a lady. Don't be a damned hypocrite! 507.9-510.2: Frieza: You're the weakest of this clan! What makes you any better than me!? 511.3-514.7: Sabe: I come from something that doesn't have Good for Nothing fans! Same goes for Homura-chan! 515.3-516.1: Homura Akemi: Grr...! 517.2-520.5: Bill Cipher: Can't we just stop talking smack about communities for a MINUTE AT LEAST!!? 520.9-539.9: White Fatalis did a huge thunderstorm that shook the area. Even Nicol Bolas is impressed at such power. MEGA Rayquaza tried to do Incinerate, but Relius used his Astral Heat on both dragons. MEGA Rayquaza was trapped in a prison from Pokemon the movie 2000, curled up, and White Fatalis was strung down with rope due to the Cat Units. As Relius approached both dragons, the doors slam shut. But only now has the beginning of the end arrived... FINAL Chapter: The You. In Somnium de praeteritis nunc Rerum 540.1-562.8: As MEGA Rayquaza and White Fatalis "died" by Relius' Astral Heat, they found themselves in a world beyond their own... The You. Not realizing the memories, the two unleashed their wrath. MEGA Rayquaza used Gigi Impact as White Fatalis shot Red Lightning from the Heavens, if it could be called that that is... Both traded damage, and chomped at each other by the neck. 563.4-586.8: As the biting tightened, blood was getting larger... There were still no Spatial Rends, and memories of both Dragons' past were flashing miles before their eyes, and the memories were becoming too real... Fire Engulfed The You, and thunderstorms were destroying the dimension itself. As both Dragons were puking blood as they heard the final words of what is assumed as God himself. However, they couldn't be heard, and as they had their final word mouthed, both dragons were crucified as destructive sinners... At least one was... 587.5-599.9: With MEGA Rayquaza disintegrated, It was up to White Fatalis to survive a clan of Knights. As the Law of God stated the death of White Fatalis is non-canon. But even though He won the fight, he lost the war. The non-canon rule applied to everything One Minute Melee. A Gunner slayed the dragon for his team, ending what's left of the Fatalis race. The legend's rule is no more... DOUBLE K.O.! As a new world was formed by many gods of many cultures, this world would end up becoming a place called "Greater Earth". The future of civilization has arrived... And no Dragon Dared touch the world for Eons to come. And who knows? Maybe there will be more stories to come... KAMISAMA: The End... Of the beginning of course... Now, did you like the action, had a good laugh at the jokes? Had your Eyes jerk out tears at one point or another? Either way, it was a hard story for me to tell too... And I commend your efforts in dealing with all the fights. I even had to reuse some just so I can think of a decent idea... And I'm truly sorry for saying this, but that was the last page of the Book of Life. So... Yeah, I guess I'll have to end this by showing you a clip of Keanu Reeves to further whet your appetite for more... If it will ever come. So... Long... I had fun... ,^_^, As the child who called herself KAMISAMA turned off the giant TV... A couple of minutes later... Keanu Reeves (As NEO): Whoa. Everything then shut off, exactly like a TV. Nobody knew if the preschooler GOD OF GODS was saying this dialogue either... Results/Credits LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE... A TIE! MEGA Rayquaza if from Pokémon, owned by Nintendo/GAME FREAK. White Fatalis if from Monster Hunter, owned by CAPCOM. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Dragons Category:Fighters with Superhuman strength Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:"God vs God" themed One Minute Melees Category:Season Finale Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees